Little Robin
by TobiGB
Summary: Nine year old Robin learns a few new words while staying in the Watchtower. Final Chapter now up.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys and gals, welcome to another one of my Young Justice one-shots. Now this one is going to be about nine year old Robin learning new words from members of the Justice League. This idea came from a Naruto story that involved Tobi and of course the Little Johnny jokes.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything what so ever in this story.

Warning: This story contains strong language so if you are sensitive to it, then it would be best if you turn away from it now before going any further.

Robin was walking the hallways of the Watchtower all by himself because Batman had a mission that involved him going to another planet, and since Alfred is away at the moment so that meant there was no one at the mansion to watch him. So Bruce left him in the care of the League until he gets back from his mission to pick him up later.

He walked pass the monitor room and decided to take a peak inside it to see The Flash staring at the screen with a bored look on his face.

"Man I can't believe I have to do monitor duty, I can't believe this shit." Barry mumbled to himself.

"What does 'shit' mean?" Robin asked from behind the scarlet speedster which caused him to jump in surprise from the boy's sudden appearance.

"Whoa kid, you shouldn't sneak up on a guy like that." Barry said with a little smirk on his face as looked at the boy wonder in front of him.

"Sorry, but you haven't told me what 'shit' means." Robin asked again with a confused look on his face.

Barry started to get a nervous sweat followed up with a few nervous chuckles, because he knew what Batman would do to him if Robin learned the meaning of that word.

"Well" He began as he placed his arm around Robin's shoulders "Shit means watching something." He told the young boy who nodded his head in understanding.

With that Robin walked out of the monitor room and continued his walk in the Watchtower hallway.

While he was walking down the hallway he saw the two Green Lanterns of the Justice League Hal Jordan and John Stewart talking to each other. He decided to walk up to them to see what the two of them were talking about.

"Then that bastard almost took my ring while I was trying to escape! Man I got to tell you it was a real bitch." Hal said as he finished telling John about his last mission.

"What does 'bitch' mean?" Robin asked innocently two lanterns as he approached them.

They were both wearing surprised and worried looks on their faces because the last thing either of them wanted was to deal with was an angry Batman when learns that they told Robin the meaning of a word that he shouldn't have known about.

"Well Bitch is another word for… talking, yeah." Hal explained to the young bird with a nervous smile on his face.

"I get it now, but what does 'bastard' mean?" He asked them with confusion laced in his voice.

"That word means guy." Hal answered quickly. "Now I hope that helps explain everything to you." Hal said as he placed a hand on Robin's shoulder.

"It does, thank you!" Robin said as walked down the hallway leaving the two lanterns by themselves.

"Hey that went well." Hal said looking at John who simply shook his head at Him. "What, like you would've told him the meaning of those words." Hal said defending himself.

As Robin continued his walk down the watchtower hallway he found himself walking into the training room where he saw Green Arrow sparring with Black Canary. Since he didn't have anything to do at the moment, he decided to find a nice spot and watched the two of them duke it out for a while.

Green Arrow then fired a few more trick arrows at black Canary, who then used her sonic scream which caused them to break before reaching her. Then she swiftly ran up to Arrow, dropped to the ground and with swift kick to his legs, she caused to him to fall flat on his back.

"Fuck!" Oliver grunted as he fell flat on his back on the training matt.

"Looks like I win Oliver." Dinah said with a smirk as she helped the blonde archer to his feet.

"Yeah, but did you have to break my arrows? They can be a real pain in the ass to replace sometimes." Oliver said as he got back up.

"Wow you guys that was a great match you just did!" Robin said from the excitement of the sparring match he just witnessed.

"Robin what are you doing here?" Dinah asked the young bird as she walked up to him.

"I just sort of wandered in here; hey can ask you guys a question?" He asked to two senior heroes in front of him.

"Sure kid what's on your mind?" Oliver said with a smile on his face as he walked over to where Dinah and Robin are.

"What does 'fuck' and 'ass' mean?" He asked the two of them with a innocent smile on his face.

They really wish that they weren't in the position they're in right now, because the last thing either of them wanted now as a very angry Batman.

"Well you see kid." Oliver said being the first one to speak up. "Fuck means sparring and ass is another word for my arrows." He said trying to explain it the best way he could.

"Oh I get it now thank You!" Robin said with a smile on his face as he left the training room.

Dinah could not believe what she just heard Oliver tell the young boy as he glared at the blonde archer in front of her.

Robin soon found himself in Batman's room after walking around the hallway all day, feeling tired he crawled into Bruce's bed and took a little nap.

When he woke up a few hours later he headed towards the meeting room to see if Bruce was back from his mission.

Too his delight he saw Bruce setting at the table with all of the other members of the league who was just finishing up a meeting. Bruce turned around to see Robin standing in the doorway while the young boy smiled up at his father figure.

Robin then ran up to him and gave Bruce a great big hug, while Bruce returned the hug giving the young boy a small smile.

"Did you enjoy yourself while I was away?" He asked the boy wonder who nodded his head. "Would you like to tell me what you did today?" he asked the small bird in front of him.

"Ok bastard! I saw Flash shitting on the monitor, then when I was in the hallway Hal was bitching to John about his last mission, and then Black Canary broke Green Arrow's ass while they were fucking in the training room, after that I went to sleep in your room." He said with a great big smile on his face.

When Robin finished his little story of what he did today the entire room was in complete and utter silence. Every single person was in complete shock from what they just heard coming from the young boy's mouth, they were completely surprised by what he said.

Batman then turned around to face the leaguers as a shiver went down all of their spines as he glared at them, but this wasn't his regular 'bat-glare' oh no this was his 'daddybat-glare'.

"Start _bitching_ right now." He told them in a low menacing growl that caused a few collective gulps to heard all around the room.

"Um did I say something wrong?" Robin asked as he tilted his head in confusion.

A/N: Well there you guys go, I hope that you enjoyed reading this one-shot I made. Yep Batman is very, very, very, VERY pissed off right now at the league members for letting Robin hear those words.

Well anyway just read and review and I will see all of you guys later.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello there everybody now lately I've been seeing alerts and subscriptions for this story _'Little Robin'_, now don't get me wrong I'm glad that a lot of you really liked this story but the truth is it's a one-shot.

BUT since this has proven to be my most popular one-shot ever, and I really should be trying to come up with a new chapter for my other Young Justice story _'Robins'_, I think I'm going to reward you guys with a second chapter, so here is to all of you enjoy.

DISCLAMER: I don't own none of the characters present in this story they are all the property of DC Comics.

"Ok Dick do you have everything that you'll need for the next few days?" Bruce asked his nine year old ward as they stood in front of Oliver Queen's mansion.

"Yep, I have my clothes and my phone with all of the emergency contact numbers on it in case I might need to call either you or Alfred." Dick said with a smile on his face as he carried his suitcases up the steps to ring the doorbell.

A few minutes had passed before the door opened to revile Oliver Queen himself also known as The Green Arrow.

"Dick, Bruce it's great to see the both of you." Oliver said as he greeted the dynamic duo in front of his doorstep.

"Oliver!" Dick screamed in joy as he gave the blonde archer a great big hug.

"I hope your ready to spend the next few days having fun?" Oliver asked as he ruffled Dick's hair a bit.

"I trust that you'll keep him safe and sound while I'm away on my business trip." Bruce said in a tone that made the other male shiver nervously.

"Don't worry Bruce, I'll make sure that nothing happens to your little bird while you're away in Bangkok." He said as he placed a hand on Dick's shoulder.

Truth be told Bruce Wayne really didn't have any business that need to be handled in Bangkok, but The Batman on the other hand had discovered a smuggling ring that involved Scarecrow and a new toxin for his fear gas that could. Since he didn't want to get Dick involved with the case since he was still young and inexperience, he felt that it would be best to leave him behind with someone responsible.

Since Alfred was away visiting family and some of the members of the Justice League were away on off planet missions, that only left him with one person to leave Dick with and that was Oliver.

"I'll be back Sunday, so be good and keep out of trouble." Bruce said as he gave Dick a hug.

"I will, you be careful too." Dick said as he returned the hug.

Once Bruce had left Oliver's house, both he and Dick went inside and closed the front door behind them.

"Alright Dick, why don't you go and put your things in the guest bedroom that I already had prepared for you and then when you get back the fun can begin." Oliver said with excitement in his voice.

"Cool!" Dick said with a youthful joy as he ran up the stairs to put all of this things away.

Needless to say that the next few days that Dick spent at the Queen compound was some of most fun he's had in a while. He got to stay up late, ate a lot of sugar, which Oliver did regret later though when he had a sugar high Robin swinging from the chandeliers, and since he even brought his Robin costume he got to go out and patrol Star City with Green Arrow.

At one point Dinah Lance also known as Black Canary showed up to see how things were going, she figured that it would be best to have at least ONE responsible adult around to help watch young Dick Grayson.

Before any of them even knew it, it was already Sunday and Bruce would be back from his business trip in Bangkok at any moment.

So during lunch time when Oliver, Dinah, and Dick were enjoying a wonderful meal that was cooked up by Oliver's chef, Dick decided to ask a question that's been bothering him for a while now.

"Dinah could I ask you something?" the young acrobat asked the older woman at the dinner table.

"Why sure Dick, what's on your mind?" Dinah asked the young boy with a motherly smile on her face.

"Well I wanted to know, what are those things on your chest? I mean my mom and aunt had them, and every woman I see Bruce with has them too. So I just want to know what are those things anyway?" He asked as the pointed to the two items on her chest.

Needless to say that both of the adults at the table were completely speechless, Dinah couldn't think of a single thing to say. She tried to figure out a way to explain something like this to a nine year old boy carefully.

"They're balloons!" Oliver said before she could come up with a response.

"Balloons?" Both Dinah and Dick said at the same time both of them wearing a confused look on their faces as they stared at the archer.

"Yeah you see those are balloons, and when a woman die a man will blow them up so they can float up to heaven." Oliver said thinking that was a good explanation.

"Really? So when my mom and aunt died, somebody blew on their balloons and made them float up towards heaven?" Dick asked with a little confused look on his face.

"Exactly!" Oliver said hoping that this awkward conversation would come to an end.

"I think I understand now, thanks for explaining that." Dick said as he let out a little yawn.

"Sounds like somebody's tired, why don't you go take a nap kiddo." Oliver suggested to the young bird who nodded his head and left the room.

Once he was gone Dinah couldn't help but send Oliver an annoyed glare with her arms crossed.

"Don't be mad, at least I saved you the embarrassment of telling what those things really are." Oliver said in his defense. "He I know something that'll cheer you right up." He replied with a devious smirk on his face.

It was about two hours later when Bruce showed up at Oliver's mansion, he rung the door bell but nobody answered so he just invited himself inside.

"Dick, Oliver!" He yelled out hoping that someone would answer him but he didn't get a single reply.

He soon heard crying coming from inside Oliver's living room so he headed on over there and saw Dick on one of the sofas crying. Without a moments haste he ran over to his young ward and embraced him in a hug.

"It's alright Dick, I'm here now." Bruce said softly as he hugged the young bird.

"Bruce it's horrible!" Dick said as he sobbed into Bruce's shoulders.

"It'll be ok Dick" He said trying to get the young boy to calm down.

"No it wont' be ok, because Dinah is dying!" Dick said as he started to cry again.

Now this really took Bruce by surprise, did something happen to Black Canary during a mission or something? Before he could ask Dick what happened they both heard a voice coming from behind Bruce.

"Dick is everything ok?" Dinah asked as she and Oliver both entered the room.

"You're alive!" Dick screamed with joy as he ran over to Dinah and gave her one great big hug and he didn't want to let her go.

"Of course I'm alive, what makes you say that?" She asked as she patted the young boy's head.

"Because earlier I saw Oliver blowing into your balloons and you were screaming 'Oh God I'm coming!' because Oliver said that's what men do when a woman is about to die." He said as he wiped the tears away from his eyes.

Once the two heard that they were both left completely speechless and utterly shocked from this recent discovery.

Then suddenly for some reason the temperature felt like that it just dropped several degrees below zero, as Oliver turned to see that Bruce was now giving him his infamous 'DaddyBat Glare'

"Queen!" Bruce says in a low and menacing growl.

"Um, I can explain?"

A/N: Well there you guys go chapter 2, now let's see last chapter Robin learned some curse words and this chapter he saw Oliver and Dinah, you know blowing up Dinah's 'balloons'.

Just so you guys know this one was based on the Little Johnny joke called 'Mommy's Balloons'. Now I'm not going to lie there aren't that many Little Johnny jokes I can use for a nine year old Robin. Now don't I can't say if there'll be a chapter three because I doubt I could come up with anything for one. Like I said earlier this was a treat to everybody who had subscribed, favorite, and alerted this story even though this was a one-shot.

Before I go I went back and fixed a few mistakes from the last chapter and if anyone is interested I uploaded a new Young justice video on Youtube, the link in on my profile page. It involves Robin in the role as the world's greatest detective and no it's not Batman, let's just say that he's been around longer than Batman has.

Well anyway read and review and I will see you guys all later.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey there everybody I hope you guys a looking forward to the return of _'Young Justice Invasion' _and DC Nation as well, which will return on January 5th or so I've heard.

Well any way I decided to take a page out of the book that is Christopher Nolan and conclude a really good story, yes that's right people this is the last and final chapter to _'Little Robin'._

That's right you guys this will the last chapter and I just want to say thank you all for your support of this story, and by the way as of today this story is now one year old so in short it ends on the day it began.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice nor do I own any of the characters that appear in this story, they are all the property of DC Comics.

* * *

><p><em>(Hall of Justice 1:45 pm)<em>

Robin was sitting in one of the many chairs in the waiting room of the Hall of Justice waiting on Batman to get done with his meeting with the other members of the League.

"I wonder what they're talking about in there?" Robin asked himself with a board expression on his face as slumped down in his seat.

_*Meeting Room*_

"That's pretty much it on that subject, so anybody else has something to say before we bring this meeting to a close?" Superman asked the other leaguers in the room.

"I have something to say and it involves Robin." Batman stated in his gruff voice as all eyes turned to him.

"There isn't anything wrong with him is there?" Hal asked voicing his concerns about the young boy.

"I can assure all of you that he is alright, and the reason I'm bringing this up is because of his new vocabulary that he recently learned." Batman stated as he glared at several members of the League who held their heads down and rubbed the back of their necks in embarrassment knowing full well where Batman was going with this.

"So um, what do you plan on doing to fix Robin's new word association anyway?" Barry asked hoping that it wouldn't involve being strapped to a table and have several bat-a-rangs being thrown at him for target practice.

"I've came up with two options to approach the situation, one of which is to have J'onn erase his memory." Batman said which caused the others to voice their disagreement in this choice of method.

"Bruce don't you think that's a little extreme? He's only nine years old for goodness sake." Superman stated as he looked the Caped Crusader with a stern look on his face.

"He's right, perhaps there is another way you can go about this ordeal?" Wonder Woman asked him from across the table.

"My second option was to simply explain to Robin the true meaning of those words." Batman explained as the others calmed down a bit.

"Now that sounds like a good idea, just set him down and explain things to him of course it might get a little awkward but at least you got the job done." Green Arrow said with a little grin on his face.

"I'm glad that you agree, because you're going to be the ones to explain all of this Robin." Batman said which needless to left the whole room silent for a moment.

"No offense Bats, but don't you think you should be the one to do that? I mean after all his is your kid." Hal said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"How about I explain this in a way that all of you will understand." Batman said in a low, calm, and gruff voice.

_*Waiting Room*_

Robin was doing a few flips and cartwheels in order to keep himself amused and not die of boredom from all of the waiting he has to do, he was in the middle of a handstand until he heard Batman's voice screaming from the other side of the door.

"Sounds like Bruce upset about something." Robin said as he flipped himself back into the chair.

_*Meeting Room*_

"In short since you were the ones who taught him those words, then you are going to be the one to explain it to him, or I will go Frank Miller's _'The Dark Knight Returns' _on your asses!" Batman yelled as he got done explaining in a graphic and detailed threat on what he's going to do if any one of them try to weasel their way out of trying to teach Robin the meaning of those words.

"Well since you put it that way then, I guess it would be only fitting for us to explain things to the kid." Green Arrow said with a forced smile on his face as the others all nodded their heads in agreement.

"I'm glad that all of you agree then." Batman said as he got up from his seat to go get Robin.

When he opened the door he saw Robin doing a handstand but suddenly flipped into the air and landed on his feet right in front of his mentor.

"Looks like the meeting is over now, so I guess it's time for us to go then." Robin said with smile on his face.

"Actually there's something that the League would like to talk to you about." Batman said as he lead the young bird into the meeting room where all of the other leaguers were looking at him with embarrassed looks on their faces.

"Ok, what did you guys want to talk to me about?" Robin asked them out of curiosity.

"Robin I think you should have seat." Batman instructed the boy wonder who sought down in Batman's chair. "Now I believe Flash would like to start us off." Batman stated as he shot Barry a batglare.

"Ok um, Robin do you remember when I told you what the word 'Shit' meant?" Barry asked in a awkward tone of voice.

"Yeah, you told me that it meant watching something." Robin answered with a childlike innocence.

"Well that's not what it really means, it's pretty much another way of saying poop and a few other things as well, but it's still a bad word and you shouldn't say it either." Flash explained the young boy.

"I guess I shouldn't be saying that word anymore then." Robin said with a bit of realization in his voice.

"That is a very smart thing to say Robin, now Hal I believe you were next." Batman said to the Green Lantern as he left no room for argument.

"So Robin, do you remember back when I told you what the words 'Bitch' and 'Bastard' meant?" Hal asked the boy wonder in front of him.

"Of course you told me that bastard is another word for a guy and bitch meant talking about something." Robin answered with a little smile on his face.

"Well yeah, bastard is technically another word for a guy." Hal said before he found himself on the receiving end of the daddy-batglare. "But it's still a bad word and you really shouldn't be saying that."

"Then is the word bitch a bad word too?" Robin asked the Green Lantern.

"Well yeah it's a bad word alright, it's mostly aimed towards women though." Hal explained as he suddenly felt the female members glare daggers at him. " But it's a very bad word and very insensitive to them, and not to mention ungentlemanly like as well!"

"So I guess I should stop using those words then." Robin said as he held his head down a bit.

"That would be for the best, now Green Arrow it's your turn." Batman instructed the archer.

"Well Robin remember when I said that 'Ass' was just another word for my arrows?" he asked the little bird setting in front of him.

"Yeah, I heard you tell Black Canary that she broke on of them when you were fucking in the training room." Robin answered with a smile on his face.

Some of the other members couldn't help but laugh at what the small boy had just said, but one glare from Batman silenced them.

"Well anyway ass is just another way of saying butt, it's also a bad word which you shouldn't be saying as well." Green Arrow explained to the boy wonder.

"I think I get it now, but what does fuck mean?" Robin asked the blonde archer who looked like he had a loss for words.

"Just know that it's a very, very bad word that good little boys such as yourself should not be using." Black Canary explained in a motherly tone of voice.

"Now do you understand the meaning of those words and why you shouldn't be saying them?" Batman asked his little bird.

"I think I do, I didn't know those were bad words but I won't be saying them anymore." Robin said as he looked at each of the leaguers who had smiles on their faces.

"That's good to hear." Batman said with a faint smile on his face.

"I do have one question though." Robin said to all of the adults in the room.

"What would that be?" Superman asked the young boy.

"Why was Green Arrow blowing into Black Canary's balloons when I got to stay in his mansion?" Robin asked as the adults gave him skeptical looks.

"Balloons?" Flash asked him out of confusion.

"Yeah balloons, that's what she has on her chest and so does Wonder Woman and Hawk Woman too." Robin explained to the scarlet speedster.

Every single person in the room was in complete silence and couldn't figure out a way for them to answer that question, so they all turned to Batman for a solution to this situation.

"Robin, I think it's time we and by that I mean _all _of us should have the '_Talk'_. Batman stated as he glared at the other members daring them to try and leave.

"Something tells me I'm not going to enjoy this." Robin said in a somewhat frightened tone of voice.

"You're not the only one." The others said with nervous looks on their faces.

* * *

><p>AN: Well there you go guys the third and last chapter to this three-shot, and sorry If it wasn't as good as the other two chapters. Keep in mind that I felt that it would be best for Robin the learn the real meaning of those words, for the record I figured it would be best that Robin not learn the REAL meaning to the words fuck and bastard.

Like I said this is the last chapter and I hoped that it was able wrap a few things up from the previous two.

What started as an idea had in a way grew into something more, even though this story is over with, doesn't mean that the idea ends with it.

As of right now I'm giving it to all of you, take it and make it your own this is my gift to all of you who enjoyed this story. My story began on this very day and it ended on this day as well, so thank you all of you.

Read and review.

GOODBYE.


End file.
